tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 7
After a successful season, ASVU was picked up for a seventh season. This time we are taking the Pahkitew Island cast and putting them up against a bunch of noobs. There is a reason for this which you'll find out soon enough *winks* This season is taking place in a city! There will be many changes and added elements to make this the toughest ASVU season yet! So get your popcorn because things are about to be interesting here on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 7! Sign Ups (Closed) All Stars #Amy-Dawny #Beardo-Usitgz #Dave-Phy #Ella-Amber #Jasmine-SSoH #Leonard-Lynn Voted Out In "Loving The City Life" (30th) #Max-Usitgz #Rodney-Creator #Samey-Amber #Scarlett-Ifraid #Shawn-Blaze #Sky-Chase #Sugar-Mildred Left in "Pound the Alarm" (27th) #Topher-Blake Underdogs #Lamey-Dawny #Clucky-Blake #Taylor-SSoH #Dann-Ifraid #Marcus-TF #Chimaroj-Sound Left In "Advertising Is Key" (28th/29th) #Azuna-Sound Left In "Advertising Is Key" (28th/29th) #Lana-Chase #Lavender-Rosenbottom Voted Out In "Pound The Alarm" (26th) #Leo-BBGUNSTUDIOS #Raspucia-Creator #Rhett-Blaze #Andrew-Qngff Voted Out In "Monster Hunt" (25th) #Thomas-CaptainSparklez #Faith-Dianted #Trey-Dianted Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Raspucia and Rodney Taylor and Raspucia Andrew and Raspucia Amy and Lamey Amy and Chimaroj Chimaroj and Raspucia Raspucia and Dave Jasmine and Raspucia Thomas and Dave Samey and Azuna Samey and Amy Ella and The Animals Amy and Dave Ella and Topher Ella and Lamey Conflicts Amy and Azuna Chimaroj and Azuna Andrew and Lamey Samey and Lamey Relationships Lamey and Topher (Currently One-Sided) Max and The Evil (Currently One-Sided) Alliances Amy and Marcus Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) LeonardElim.jpg|Leonard's elimination ACElim.jpg|Azuna and Chimaroj leave the competition LavenderElim.jpg|Lavender's elimination Elimination Table ASVU Store When you have enough money and would like to purchase an item, you must go here or here All purchases will remain private. I will only edit when a purchase has been made, letting you know how many items are left in stock (the number in the parenthesis). ' Money Table Episode 1: Loving the City Life Helicopter '''Chef: *on intercom* Listen up fruitcakes! We shall be arriving at this season's location shortly! Now Chris told me to tell you to sit tight and interact while he gets things ready. ' Ella: *arrives* What a amazing idea to bring us all back. *sings* It's time for a new season with fun, 10 weeks with animals, friendly people and sun! Dave: Why did I agree to do this again? *sighs* Leo:Probably the money! Anyone want a picture? Lamey: Total Rama! Amy: It's Total Drama and Remember Stick To The Plan!\ Lamey: Yeah Yeah Whatever *Fake Laughs* Ahahahahahahahaha *Yawna* Amy Your just SOOOO funny *Starts Applying Nail Polish* Dann: *looks for Rex* WHERE HE? And hurry up I'm getting impatient. Leo: Nobody wants a picture? :CONF *Cries Azuna: Great another season another pile of s**t people to hang around. Dann: Yay picture I want one :D Leo: That will be 100 dollars Chimaroj: It's been a long time I've been on one of these shows *sees Azuna* Wow what are the odds.. Dann: K. *pays 100 dollars* Leo: *Paints perfect picture of Dann* :CONF I'm 100 dollars ahead of everyone Rodney: Another season! Great! Raspucia: Hey, y'all! Raspucia-baby here! Nice to meet ya all! Jasmine: We're in a helicopter piloted by Chef. This can't be good. Taylor: *sarcasm* Oh, boy. This season should be "great". '''Chris: *hologram Chris* You got that right Jasmine. Since you guys are in route to our location for this season, I'll start giving you some info on the new things we have planned for this season. First off, we have our own store where you can purchase items that will benefit you or your team. However these items cost money. You can get money by winning a challenge. You all start off with $100 bucks. Hopefully this will make you want to win challenges. When you want to buy an item you must private message me so that no one else will know you bought an item. This will protect you from immediately being a target. That's all the info for now. Any questions? Lana: *raises hand* I do! Um, when will we be landing? This copter is a little too cramped! Chris: All in good time Lana. All in good time. (CONF) *laughs hysterically* Raspucia (CONF): I am actually very happy to be on the show, I mean...I'm just some random gurl from the hood who was lucky enough to be chosen! *Laughs* I'd love to win this show so I could move my Momma out of that cramped apartment of hers! Rodney (CONF): Maybe I'll do better this season. Last time I think I let my vulnerability to love get in my way a little. Who knows? Maybe my true love is among the newbie people! Taylor: Faaantastic. *rolls eyes* (CONF) Well at least a bonus incentive of being put through torture will be the ability to go shopping. Heh. Raspucia: *To Taylor* Hey there, gurl! I'm Raspucia! What's yo name? :) Taylor: I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you. *holds hand out for a hand-shake* Chris: I like your attitude Taylor. Raspucia: *Shakes Taylor's hand* It's nice to meet you, too, gurl! ^-^ Taylor: Thanks, Chris... Chris: Your sarcastic tone and the way you roll your eyes reminds me of Courtney. Taylor: Yeah, I'm gonna' take that as an insult because Courtney is not an inidvidual I'm dying to be. Dann: Then who are you trying to be? Raspucia: Duh! She's obviously being herself! .3. Taylor: *sarcastically* No, I'm trying to be someone else. Chris: (CONF) Wow that girl's stereotype should be The Confusing Girl cause I have no idea what she just said. Beardo: *womp* *womp* *womp* Max: (CONF) $100! I'm already umm... one second... *pulls out a calculator* Multiply by 2... Carry the 1... divide by the coefficient... Alright, let's try tha again. $100! I'm already 1/654 of the way to one million dollars! And 1/1435.56 of the way to taking over the world! Muhahahahahaha! Dave: (CONF) You know...I can't really get a read off of these newcomers. They appear too be normal...but I once thought Sky was normal and cool...and that was my big mistake. From now on I'm not letting my heart rule over my head! Raspucia: *To Rodney* Hey there! Name's Raspucia, baby! Rodney: Uh, hi! My name's Rodney! It's nice to meet you. Raspucia: *Fist bumps Rodney* We cool, dude. Rodney: Okay! :) Raspucia: *To Dave* Hey! Nice ta meet ya! I'm Raspucia! ^-^ Dave: Um...yeah nice to say hello...I am Dave. Jasmine: *whispers to Raspucia* Watch 'em, he still might be a bit off his rocker from last season. Raspucia: *Listens to Jasmine and whispers so that Dave can't hear* Gotcha, gurl. *To Dave* Well, I sure hope that we can become friends! Who knows? Maybe we'll even be on the same team. :) Raspucia (CONF): Yeah, I saw last season. Jasmine's right, Dave might still be a bit uneasy about what happened. Anyway, I don't judge people until I get to know them, or until they insult me. Then they lose their chances at friendship. Dave's cool, though. Dave: We might it all depends on what Chris wants.. After that season...I spent a lot of time thinking and now I want nothing to do with... You-No-Who. Taylor: Hm. If I had to take a guess, the back of this helicopter will explode and we'll all be sucked out. Seems like something Chris would do. (Just a question, which user is running this camp? And also which one is Andrew in the promo?) (Me ACTN and Andrew is right next to Lamey the girl that looks like Amy and Samey :P) Chris: Taylor, you know me so well. You either have watched this show or we just have a mental thing goin' on *blows up the helicopter* ' '''Chef: ABANDON SHIP! *skydives* ' Andrew: *grabs parachute* WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! *jumps* Taylor: I knew it- *gets sucked out of the helicopter* AAAAAAAAAH! Jasmine: As usual. *grabs parachute and jumps out of helicopter* Dave: *sighs* Here we go again. *grabs a parachute and leaps out of the helicopter* Lamey: Yo! Ames we Should Prob Get Goin' *Grabs Parachute and Jumps Out* Raspucia: *Grabs parachute* Come on, everyone! We can survive this...most likely! *Jumps out*. Amy: See Samey! I Am Hanging Out With My Cooler and Better Sis- *Jumps With Parachute* Teerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Marcus: Huh? Oh, woah! *grabs parachute* I should probably check this just in case, you never know when you could be pranked into a parachute not working. Or maybe- *sucked out of the helicopter* Maybe I talked too much! Max: *grabs a parachute* I'm too young to die! There's still plenty of evil I have to do! *jumps out* Beardo: *whish* *whir* *jumps out with parachute* Exploring the City '''Chris: Now that you all have landed safely, welcome to ASVU City! This is our location for the season so I'll let you explore and talk for a little bit more before we get to the fun stuff like teams and challenges and my favorite part the elimination ceremony! (CONF) I can't wait to see their faces when they see how they get eliminated. Taylor: *lands* (CONF) It's easy to tell what the form of elimination is. *sarcasm* Exciting. Jasmine: *lands What is it, Chris? Max: This city doesn't look evil enough to be worthy of my all-mighty geniusness! Beardo: *rolls his eyes* *click* *click* *BOOM!* Dave: Ah Beardo... It's good to say hi too you again... Marcus: *dusts himself off* What a bad landing...Hmm, I've seen better. Andrew: Can I get a bandage? I scraped my arm real bad on landing. Lamey: *Parachute Does Not Work* INCOMING B****'S! *Lands On Andrew* Oh Sorry? Next Time Watch Your Step K Short Stuff? Beardo: *waves to Dave* *chicky* *fricky* *POW* Taylor: I'm assuming we're in Toronto, Chris? Amy: *Lands On Beardo* Sorry! Not Really But Anyway LAMEY! We Were Supposed To Stick Together! Dave: So...what is there to do here at "ASVU City"? Taylor: A city showdown is what it is. Chris: Correct Taylor and good question Dave. Your question will be answered a little bit later. Dann: *lands* WE SHALL GET PROPER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! WHO IS WITH ME! And hurry up! Dave: (CONF) Character Development? What is that guy talking about? I think he may have a few screws loose... Amy: (CONF: What Are With These Crazy People? They Keep On Being Crazy! Seriously!) Taylor: Excuse me? Jasmine: That was very weird, mate. Dann: Wait umm what was I just saying? (CONF) I think I went a bit cookoo, screw the person who killed me. Beardo: *cookoo *cookoo* cookoo* Dave: Well I think I'm going to take a walk. Anyone interested in going for a simple walk? Taylor: Sure, I'm down. We're not doing anything, so. Dave: Anyone else? Amy: Sure! Lamey will Come Too! Lamey: I Will? Amy: Yes You Will Lamey: Ok? Dave: Okay. Let's go check this city out! Thomas: *Lands* Ow, I calculated for a better landing... *Rubs elbow* So this is the place were staying? Seems kinda run down but it'll do. Azuna: *lands* Chris you're really starting to become a softy! Chimaroj: *lands* Well atleast he didn't dropped us out of the sky! Azuna: Oh please that would be.. *sees Chimaroj* OH MY GOD are you? (CONF) Oh no my little brother is here, *looks around the confessional* this place is nice, Chris is really loosing his touch anyway my little brother being here make mad, I don't want him being here!! (END CONF) Raspucia: *Lands and runs to join Taylor, Dave, Amy and Lamey* Hey, y'all. Thought I'd join you all on your walk! ^-^ Rodney: *Lands* Ouch! Hurt my arm. Whatever, the pain's gone now. Azuna: Ugh chicken! Amy: Azuna! Yur Just Like Coutney a Whiny Censored *Helps Rodney Up* Azuna: Courtney is a nasty wh*** I am nothing like her. and besides Amu go and bother your sister. That's what you're good at. Amy: Go Annoy Your Brother! Who Has Done Nothing To You and You Still Disrespect Him! Raspucia (CONF): So, I was just walking along and everything was fine, when all of a sudden Azuna appears and she and Amy get into it! I mean, like, why?! Those gurls need some control. Rodney: *To Amy* Thanks, Amy. :) Chimaroj: Oh trust me she ain't gonna annoy me *glares at Azuna* Azuna: Whatever, also Chimaroj since when do you wear normal clothes, I thought you were a monk. Chimaroj: I was untill I got banished for life thanks to you! Azuna: What do I have to do with that. Chimaroj: After I broke up with Lara, what is your fault cause she was giving me the blame of your behavour, I got banished from the monks since a monk is not allowed to break up with someone. Azuna: Geez what a stupid rule! Amy: Well Chimaroj I Am Sorry For You Chimaroj You Can Join Us For Our Walk *Walks With Dave* Chimaroj: thanks Amy but not now I am gonna look around the city if there is a gym of some kind. Raspucia: *Hums quietly* Today is the start of a brand new adventure for all of us! I wonder what kinds of friendships will spark because of it. Amy: *Walks Up To Dave* so are You Ever Going To Apologize? Azuna: *follows Chimaroj* Chimaroj: *noticing Azuna and starts to walk faster* Lamey: *By The Gym* Hmm, Wonder If They have Some Protein :D Dave: *To Amy* I don't know? Why does it matter too you? Besides has Samey apologized to you for get you booted off Pahkitew Island? Azuna: HEY CHIM!! Chimaroj: grr (CONF) hasn't see learned that I hate to be called that, what's wrong with her *takes a deep breath* calm Chimaroj (END CONF) Amy: *To Dave* No! I Am Talking About ASvUD! were We Were Dating and You Voted Me Off Instead of Izumi or Rosalina! Leo:*Secretly runs to hidden bunker* Great it's still here. Thomas: *Checks out a cool building* I am loving this structure of this thing! Chris how did you manage a fine city? Chris: Lots of money and me of course. Thank you Thomas. Now here are your teams ''' '''Amy, Azuna, Beardo, Clucky, Leo, Rodney and Samey. You guys are the City Folk (Kihci-otenaw Avisieniwak) Andrew, Ella, Lamey, Marcus, Sky, Sugar and Topher. You guys are the Big Apples (Kisci Picikiwas) Chimaoj, Dann, Jasmine, Lavender, Leonard, Raspucia and Shawn. You guys are the Crime Stoppers (Tipeyimisowin Nitawapamis) Dave, Lana, Max, Rhett, Scarlett, Taylor and Thomas. You guys are the Liberty Lovers (Wakaks Kinapewoisjiak) Enjoy your teams or don't. I really couldn't care less. Thomas: (CONF) In order to survive, you need to make allies, and to make allies you want to show them that you want them to win too, not only yourself. (NON CONF) *Pulls Rhett aside* Hey buddy look's like were teammates, hey how's about me and you become allies? (CONF) I don't care if allainces are predictable.... you gotta do what you gotta do. Leo:(CON)This can't happen (CON END) Rodney: *To his team* Yeah! We're gonna do great! :D Raspucia: *To the rest of her team* Hey, teamies! I just know that we'll all do our best! (CONF) I think that my team is pretty good overall. I just hope that we don't lose anyone! Topher: Oh my gosh, Chris!!!! These teams are a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Clucky: Bawk bawk! Bawk bawk. Chris: Thank you Topher. ' Lamey: Wow.... (CONF: Can You Spell Hottie?! His Hair! His Everything He Is Perfect! Why Is He Kissing Up To Chris? Well It's not Like Topher has A Chris Obsession *Laughs* That Would Be Crazy! Topher is Perfect! And We Are On The Same Team! He Is Mine!) Topher: Though, it seems like you're ''pretty ''tired from planning out these teams. Amy: Dave Are You Gonna Awnswer? Lamey: Hey Tophy! I Agree! With Whatever You Just Said :) Topher: Um...okay... (CONF) Why is the mean twin agreeing with me? I thought she was supposed to be mean. I guess not... Dave: Well Amy. Yes I am sorry for my actions. As that was in the past and I know you will need more time to accept my apology, but again I am deeply sorry. Raspucia: *Sees Dave and Amy interacting* (CONF) Good for Dave. Maybe those two can patch things up. ^-^ '''Chris: Watch it Topher. ' Rodney: Hey, this city is pretty big. :O Marcus: Yeah, I guess that's something, though size doesn't mean quality, my friend. Judging by team names, this is supposed to be New York or something like that. I'll just watch my back- even if this isn't New York... Raspucia: If this is supposed to be like New York, does that mean we Crime Stoppers are supposed to be the NYPD or something? .3. Amy: Mmmmm......(CONF: Should I Trust Him? I Don't Know I Will Have To Find out Later) Challenge 1 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 7/27/14 at 6pm EST (I will be an hour and 15 minutes late :( Sorry - ThomasA.K.A SkullKidX) Ella and Samey will be inactive in this challenge. Im going home tomorrow, still on holiday. Sorry guys! X Amber ! Dann: Ummm it's past 6:00 PM EST? Chris: Okay your first challenge is to come up with a way to generate profits for the city! You must come up with a business/company that can provide the city with income. You must give it a name, a description of what the product or service is and how it can provide the city with money! The best business will win! Good luck! ''' '''Chris: Well you guys look like you're done so here are the results. I gotta say first place goes to both the Liberty Lovers and the Big Apples for Taylor and Marcus' idea! The City Folk are also safe which means Crime Stoppers go to elimination. Liberty Lovers and Big Apples get $100 for winning , the City Folk get $25 for third and Crime Stoppers get nothing. City Folk Idea Leo:Hmm... how about this huge art store!It can be called Wallart! It could have expensive paintings created by the best painters (Me) you could hang them on the walls of your house. Clucky: Bawk, bawk bawk! (Nope.avi. How about something people actually need? Food...and stuff...) Amy: Oh My Gag! Are People Really This Clueless?! Obviously a Ultra Mall! Everyone Needs Resources I Mean There Can Be Food! Clothes! and Everything! Also A Car Place! People Need Cars To Buy! And A School! For Them Educational B****'s :) Rodney: You can get anything from a mall! :D Clucky: BAWK BAWK >:( (It's supposed to be ONE business!!!!) Amy: Let's Go With The Mall Idea :) Samey: *looks to Amy and nodds her head* (CONF) I think i have to deal it with Amy. We dont talk that much .. but she's still my sister? (END CONF) Azuna: we can also add a music store! f Samey: A music store in the mall? That sounds great. Big Apples Idea Sky: Let's see? Oh! How about a Gymnastics trampoline park? IT would be called Jump-N-Jive! It allows everyone to jump around and have fun! Great idea, right? Andrew: It can't be that simple though, there should be a foam pit, a basketball dunk, and trampoline dodgeball. The name might need a bit of work. As far as price, I think it should be $5 per hour or $20 for an entire day. Topher: What about a Chris merchandise store? :D Marcus: Sky's idea isn't that bad. Although, maybe we should be thinking of something with more profit? Something like...hold on, let me think a minute. Maybe we could open up a small Amusement Park? Just make sure everything is safe and secure and then, just pick the price. People will pay an arm and a leg for amusement park rides. It's crazy. And then just name it something after Chris, and presto, all done. Lamey: I Agree With Topher! But Shouldn't We Do Something Else! Something That EVERYONE Needs To Survive? Like a Grocery Store! Topher: Chris' Supermarket! Obviously. Andrew: Fun is a necessary part of life. The amusement park is a really good idea. We could charge $60 for kids and $80 for adults. With other discounts for students, elders, military, etc. A theme park brings amazing profit. Lamey: Sure Whatever, But Andre If We Lose You Will Be Eliminated Got That? Andrew: Honestly Lamey, what is your problem with me? First you land straight on top of me, then you threaten to get me eliminated! At least get my name right. It's ANDREW! NOT ANDRE! Lamey: Whatever Audre If You Are So Confident On Your Plan You Would be Confident To Know that You Won't Be Eliminated, I Landed On You By Accident Ella: *sings* Let's do a perfect musical, it's nice, funny and fun for all! *sings* Topher: Amy, just give up. Lamey: Topher Dear I Am Lamey The Triplet Sister I Have Lighter Hair Freckles and a Pink Skirt OK? Topher: Right, Amy. Nice joke. ;) Ella: *looks to her teammates* Well, shall we do a musical thing or something? *smiles* Crime Stoppers Idea Jasmine: Perhaps like some sort of bodyguard service? It's a city, and there is some danger with all the crimes and what not. Raspucia: How 'bout the Crime Stoppin' Crime Stoppers Bodyguard Service? Charge a reasonable price, and in exchange, we give you Grade-A protection from any unforeseen danger. Jasmine: Sounds like a great idea Raspucia! I'm in, mate. Dann: Excellent. Imagine how life would be with such thing. It would be much safer! Jasmine: You bet'cha! Raspucia: And how about half of the profit goes to helping with the city's hospitals, clinics, stuff like that to like get better equipment to help save lives? Jasmine: That's a nice idea. Shawn: and maybe offer better training to more young doctors, cause you never know, those walkers could be round the corner at anytime. Lavender: Life has to be safe and pink. Only pink can safe the world, doahh. Chimaroj: Nice one Raspucia, that is your name right? We can also start a martial art school to keep the body guards in shape. Raspucia: *Hi-fives Chimaroj* Great idea! Chimaroj: Yes I know right, eventhough I am kicked out of the monks I still have tons of experience in martial arts and a ton of skill so I would be a teacher if we can't find anyone else! Liberty Lovers Idea Lana: Maybe, we could open a huge gaming store! I mean, who doesn't love video games? It would be called Gamer's Ground! It sells all sorts of games and it even allows you to try out games WITHIN the store! Taylor: I thought this was Total Drama not law school. Anyhow, the best buisness is easily a taxi buisness. If you're new to the city, you have no way to get around. Just make sure you're the only taxi cab, otherwise you may have competition. The taxi cab company would be Taylor's Taxi Cabs for Tourists, obviously. They money can go directly to the city, and with a minimum pay of $5 per trip, you could easily make about $5,000~ per day. Minimum. Thomas: How about a ice cream joint! You can pick 2 flavors and mix them with all the toppings in the world related to ice cream! And maybe a bunch of like TV's and stuff to make people stay to pay mroe money! "Chris's fabulous ice cream" Dave: My thought is a mall. There would be a variety of shops and restaurants that could attract visitors. You could even have like a indoor amusement park or an aquarium. Just think about how much a mall could earn in a day and it could be called something like... the Great Chris Mall. But personally I like Taylor's idea. Taylor: Dave you idea isn't that bad either. As long as the profit is directly to you. Easliy $50,000 dollars can be made in a day. But for my idea, the name would have to change. It would be called like Chris' Cabs for Confused Customers. That alliteration though. Scarlett: ... (CONF) Ok so after what I did during TDPI, I'm probably the most disliked here according to calculations. Should have thought twice about that, maybe thrice. (END CONF) I guess that would work. Rhett: i think we need a name that will really catch the attention of the public Chris' Cabs sounds to ordinary, Confused Customers sounds OK, but not perfect, how about....The Mighty Mall of McLean? Elimination Ceremony 1: Crime Stoppers Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony! Go ahead and vote and comment when you have voted! ''' Raspucia: I voted...Sorry my idea made us lose, guys... :( Chimaroj: Doesn't matter Raspucia, atleast you came up with soemthing . I voted too. Jasmine: One person didn't participate at all. And don't worry, Raspucia. It was my idea too, mate. Lavender: I vote for the one that made us lose.. Raspucia (CONF): I feel really bad...I know the others aren't upset with me much, but I feel terrible that I helped our team lose instead of win. Dann: (CONF) Its pretty obvious who's going home. '''Chris: Alrighty! Now if you don't receive a key to your apartment complex, you'll be forced to take the Taxi of Shame! Now keys go to..... Jasmine ''' '''Dann Chimaroj Lavender Shawn ' '''and Raspucia! ' 'Leonard, you didn't help in the challenge so it's no surprise that you're going home! ' Episode 2: Advertising Is Key City Folk Apartment Big Apples Apartment Ella: Wonderful! It's perfect, but there is something i miss here.. animals. Crime Stoppers Apartment Dann: I knew Leonard was useless but seriously, not helping at all? He is insane! Raspucia: *To her team* Again, guys, I am SO sorry that I kind of doomed us last episode. :( I am going to try my best to help us win! :) Dann: Don't worry, it wasn't your fault we lost. You did do the most out of everyone. Liberty Lovers Apartment Dave: (CONF) It's satisfying that the "wizard" is gone. *sighs happily* (End-CONF) So good job with the challenge guys. Max: Why, thank you. You did almost as good as me, too. (CONF) Muhahahahaha! 1 down! only 24 more to go! An evil victory is in the works! Challenge 2 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 7/28/14 at 8pm EST Chris: Sorry for the delay, but your challenge is to create an ad for your business from the last challenge! It can be an poster/billboard or commercial. You must give a description of what is happening, people in it, etc. The teams with the best ads will win. Chris: Time's up! I gotta say the Liberty Lovers place first and get $100. Theirs was very detailed and descriptive. The Crime Stoppers place second and get $50 and the City Folk third and get $25. Big Apples are heading to elimination! City Folk Ad Chris: You guys are doing Amy's mall idea. Rodney: How about we do something like, there's this girl who can't find anything anywhere, so her friend tells her to go to the mall because they have everything there, and they're so impressed with everything! Clucky: Cluck cluck. (Bawk bawk) ((Obv)) Leo: I guess that could work Rodney: If this is what we're doing, Amy, would you want to be the girl's friend. The girl could be Azuna or Samey, or, heck, it could even be a guy. It's fine if you don't want to be the star. Beardo: *gives Rodney a thumbs up* *ching* *ching* Azuna: The idea is awesome Rodney. (CONF) I was lying we need to do something wierd but I roll with this as long as I wil not be voted out! (END CONF) I will play the girl who doesn't know anything about the mall that's about as big as the entire city. Samey: Ehh.. *looks to Amy* I think Rodney's idea can work. Amy: No Way! i Am NOT Doing Something With Azuna She Isn't Even Pretty! How Is She Supposed To Be A "Clueless Girl" Me and Samey Are Doing This *Points to Rodney* Got It Mumbles! Of Course You Do I Came Up With It Samey: But what are we doing now, Amy? Rodney (CONF): *Laughs* Amy's so smart...and pretty. I'm glad I'm on her team. Azuna: Amy are you jelouse or something, I honestly don't care if I'm "the pretiest". but you're right Samey can do the clueless girl. Samey: *nodds her head* I think i can play the girl, but .. i think Amy wants the lead role? (CONF) She will hate me if i get a more important role then she get (END CONF) Azuna: Actually I think the "pretty twin" needs to get the lead role as in you Samey I mean Amy has an disgusting moll above her lip. (CONF) I honestly don't care who plays who I am just annoying Amy (END CONF) Samey: Thanks, Azuna right? .. *blushes* Amy: Samey Isn't Cluless! Neither Of Us Are! If I Made It Up I Represent! Samey Doesn't Mind Being The Friend! (CONF: I Am Not Gonna Play Tug O' WarWith Azuna How Immature Is She? She Is Just Annoying Me Because She Wants To) Samey: *looks to Amy* No it is fine, Amy. *smiles* I will play the friend.. Azuna: Amy you're boring go ahead with whatever your plan is, if we loose you go. Amy: Say That To Yourself Courtney #2! Samey: *looks to the two girls* (CONF) This will ending bad.. (END CONF) Azuna: If I was really Courtney two I would've demanted the lead by now but I didn't, you're still in charge. Amy: Oh? Who Demanded That Samey Is The Clueless Girl? YOU! *Pushes and throws Glass at Azuna* YOU SRUPID LITTLE B****! *Coughs* Thank You Now We Should Start Shooting the Comercial Right? Samey: Are you okay ? *looks to Azuna* And Amy will play the clueless girl, i will play the friend are we done guys? Azuna: *catch the glass* whatever Amy. Big Apples Ad Chris: You guys are doing Marcus' amusement park idea. ''' Sky: Okay, since we're doing Marcus' idea, how about we make a commerical with a lot of clowns and other stuff? Andrew: Clowns might not be the best idea but a commercial is fantastic! We give the park lots of hype and say how fun, clean, and worth the price it is! Topher: ...clowns. In an amusement park. Couldn't we just have Chris be on every ride? D: Andrew: Celebrity endorsement. Good idea, Topher! Sky: Celebrity endorsement? Which celebrity do you have in mind? Andrew: Well, Chris... Topher: CHRIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST CHOICE >:( Ella: We can give our amusement park a little bit flair with a musical with lovely songs for people! I think they will love it. Lamey: Music Good! But Topher I Don't think Chris Would Do The Ad Not Questioning Your Genius Or Something Ella: *smiles and walks around and sees a bird* Come here little bird! *sings* Hmmhmmmhmmm *sings* Marcus: I highly doubt Chris wouldn't jump on the chance to be in an ad. He seems like a screenhog type of person to me. Lamey: Eh Ok *Stands By Topher* (CONF: He Still Thinks I Am Amy! UGH! I Need Proof.....) Ella: What are we going to do now, guys? *looks to her bird and he flies away* Bye little bird! Go to your mother, take care of yourself! Sky: We need to think guys. What do people usually go to amusment parks for? Topher: The celebrity endorsement! :D Crime Stoppers Ad Raspucia: What do you all want to do? :P Dann: How about for the ad, one of us plays a robber and someone plays a victim. The robber is breaking into the victim's house, stealing stuff. The victim is worried and has no idea what to do, runs around, and accidentally hits a wall revealing a phone number for our business, calls it, and 2 people come and capture the robber. Raspucia: That sounds great! What do the rest of you think? Dann: Uhh hello? Are you guys there? Shawn: uhh, I'm here. Chimaroj: that's.. weird but still great. Jasmine: That's a great idea, Dann. Maybe we could even hire stunt actors for the scene, and set up a stage to break into the window and everything. Shawn: and maybe even bring in REAL weapons so it looks even more realistic!, obviously the actors would have to wear bullet proof vests, but if they're brave enough to take a bullet, then...well..forget the vests; Raspucia: Uh...okay. That's alright! :D Chimaroj: That actually doesn't sound like a good idea. We need to be safe. let's say we use folders instead of real bullets Raspucia: Well, we need the majority to agree, and if no one else has any input on the situation, I'll agree with Chimaroj and say that we use the folders instead of actually using REAL firearms. Liberty Lovers Ad Dave: Okay...does anyone have any ideas? Preferably ones that don't involve Evil... Lana: I kinda have something in mind. But, just to confirm. We are doing the Mall idea, correct? '''Chris: You guys are doing Taylor's taxi idea. Max: How about we make a billboard that says "Taylor's Taxi Cabs for Tourists - EVIL taxi, all EVIL welcomed! FREE COOKIES for all as long as you're evil" Scarlett: No we something that would make the people wanna go on it. Not everyone is evil. Thomas: To get more customers we have to get most of the populations attention, therefore we televise or comercialize our advertizement thus getting us more focus from the people. So how about for this taxi thing, we have Dave pull up to Lana who is hoping for a ride, the door opens and we add affects with rainbows and pretty music, thus making it look safe travel, Dave has a huge smile on his face, than everyone is happy, the Lana pays (A good ammount of money) And than Someone appears and explains the perks of using our taxi unit! TAYLORS TAXI CABS FOR TOURISTS! Wanna ride? You'll pay the price! The good way! *Thumbs up* Max: Your idea needs more evil, but besides that, it's okay. Dave: Sure...that idea could work. Thomas: And if Max insists we could take evil people to evil places... *Fake evil laugh* Max: Excellent! Muhahahahaha! Taylor: That's excellent Thomas. And we may have to consider changing the name to Chris' Cabs for Confused Customers. But yeah, overall 10/10. Rhett: ugh, i said this last time, Chris' Cabs sounds to bland, we something that will make people go oh wow!, that name sounds awesome, i SOOOO need to take a taxi ride there!, something that people don't see everyday...like...The Craziest Cabs of Chris McLean? (Rhett, we won for our idea on taxis... thas why were doing it because Chris said so) Dave: So we are all in agreement. We're going with Thomas's plan? Lana: Yep! Max: I'm in agreeance! Evil agreeance! (CONF) They should've went with my plan of pure evil! But, Thomas' is okay, too, I guess. Thomas: (CONF) I think it's cool how I'm leading this challenge and what not... I've always been in the behind being the follower... it feels cool! Elimination Ceremony 2: Big Apples Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. You guys vote here http://ask.fm/TDASVU and be sure to comment when you voted! Sky: (CONF: *sigh* Well, our team did horrible. We all pretty much had terrible ideas. But at this point in the competition, you have to get rid of the one who didn't participate...) I voted! (Shouldn't Mabel be excused because he's moving? [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 21:19, July 29, 2014 (UTC)) Topher: Voted. Lamey: Sugar Didn't Participate Bye Bye Ella: (CONF) *looks to the deer, birds and bunnies in her confessional* I have voted! But it wasnt a easy choice. (END CONF) Andrew: It's pretty clear who needs to go. *votes* Marcus: Hmm, I'm not feeling safe at all...but I have voted. Chris: Well if you're safe you get an apartment key. Keys go to ''' '''Sky Topher Lamey Ella and Marcus! Sugar, Andrew you both got 3 votes each and one of you would have to leave, but I have been given notice that Azuna and Chimaroj must leave the game for unknown reasons so your both safe...for now. ''' Episode 3: Pound the Alarm Apartment Lobby Sky: (CONF: Well, I guess our team got lucky? But, I hope we can win our next challenge!) Jasmine: What a shame that Azuna and Chimaroj had to leave, they looked like tough competitors! Raspucia: Man...we're already down two players! (CONF) Why did they have to leave? Chimaroj was an awesome competitor, and, as far as I could tell, an awesome friend. Taylor: They said they had reasons, I guess. Dave: Meh. I didn't get the chance to get to really know them. It's sad that their gone...I think. Clucky: Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk cluck. (Azuna and Chimaroj were too fantastic for this show...or they just had something going on with family) :| Max: (CONF) Those two quitters were way too wimpy to stand up to my sheer evilness! Muhahahahaha! Thomas: (CONF) It feels good to be the one who won the challenge because of his ideas! Usually... it's just a wad of paper shot out of an empty pen shell to the neck meaning 'shut up' .... Ella: *looks to the bunnies that are stay with her* Hi there little bunny. *sings* With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day, your cares fade away, and your heart is young. *sings* Amy: (CONF: Yes! Azuna Is Gone! Chimaroj was Nice Though.........) Lamey: Hey Amy *Pushes Samey Away* How are You Sis? Amy: Good! It's Grest To See My Wayyyy Better Sister! Lamey: Yeah... Samey: *looks to Lamey* (CONF) I hate her even more then Amy! (END CONF) Ehh .. Amy.. can i talk to you please? Lamey: Sorry Amy Doesn't Talk To Losers! Amy: Yeah! I Talk To Winners *Smirks* But Whatever Samey: *looks to both and walks then away* (CONF) It's happening again. A time ago we where at a party and she taked all girls to her side and pushed me in the pool. She said the same what she said a few seconds ago. She is soo annoying. I dont know if i'm so sweet to her again, cause i hate it when she acts like this. (END CONF) Thomas: *Walks up to Samey* Hey, you look upset, is there something wrong? Amy: Don't Talk To My Sister! Samey: Everything is fine, thanks for asking. *smiles* Thomas: *Looks to Amy* Can it brat! *Back to Samey* You know you don't have to take this crap from Amy, fight back! show her who the actual power sister is! Lamey and Amy are just worse versions of you. (CONF) I've about had it with this sister rivalry thing. Beardo: *fweet* *fweet* *fwoo* *watches Thomas, Amy, Samey, and Lamey* Hmm... '''Chris: Oooo tension my fave! Thomas: Not mine! I'm leaving *Walks out door to explore the city* Samey: *looks to Thomas and blushes* Amy: You Can Be The Zoey to His Mike, Or You Could Be My Sister! Exploring the City Challenge 3 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 7/30/14 at 6pm EST Chris: Callenge time! But first some announcements. Sugar is leaving the competition (wiki) so the Big Apples are down a player. We also have two new contestants to take Azuna and Chimaroj's places. Meet Faith and Trey. Faith is on the Crime Stoppers and Trey is on the City Folk. Now for your challenge, you must race to the Statue of Chris (4 lines) and push the alarm button (1 line). You must have 3 people on your team complete the challenge to get immunity. Ready? GO! ''' Ella: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Samey: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Leo: *races to statue of Chris* (1) Raspucia: *Races to statue of Chris* (1) Rodney: *Races to statue of Chris* (1) Dave: *Races to statue of Chris* (1) Leo: *Races to statue of Chris* (2) Dave: *Races to statue of Chris* (2) Topher: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Clucky: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Dave: *Races to statue of Chris* (3) Raspucia: *Races to the statue* (2) Rodney: *Races to the statue* (2) Dave: *Races to statue of Chris* (4) Ella: *races to statue of Chris* (2) Samey: *races to statue of Chris* (2) Dave: *pushes the alarm button* Done Chris. (1) Ella: *races to statue of Chris* (3) Samey: *races to statue of Chris* (3) Raspucia: *Races to the statue* (3) Rodney: *Races to the statue* (3) Sky: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Lana: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Ella: *races to statue of Chris* (4) Samey: *races to statue of Chris* (4) Sky: *races to the statue of Chris* (2) Lana: *races to the statue of Chris* (2) Ella: *sings* Its red and big, and is small little bit. But maybe we will win, when i push on it. *sings and pushes the alarm button* Samey: *pushes the alarm button* Sky: *races to the statue of Chris* (3) Lana: *races to the statue of Chris* (3) Raspucia: *Races to the statue* (4) Rodney: *Races to the statue* (4) Amy: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Lamey: *races to the statue of Chris* (1) Raspucia: *Pushes button* Done Rodney: *Pushes button* I'm done! :D Amy: *races to the statue of Chris* (2) Lamey: *races to the statue of Chris* (2) Sky: *races to the statue of Chris* (4) Lana: *races to the statue of Chris* (4) Topher: *races to the statue of Chris* (2) Clucky: *races to the statue of Chris* (2) Sky: *pushes button* Done! Lana: *pushes button* Yes! I'm finished! Topher: *races to the statue of Chris* (3) Clucky: *races to the statue of Chris* (3) Marcus: *races to the statue of Chris* Wow, I'm really behind... (1) Topher: *races to the statue of Chris* (4) Clucky: *races to the statue of Chris* (4) Marcus: *races to the statue of Chris* I think I see Topher up ahead, I hope he gets there fast. (2) Topher: *pushes the alarm button* (1) Clucky: *pushes the alarm button* (1) Marcus: *races to the statue of Chris* (3) '''Chris: Big Apples win and get $100. City Folk in second and get $50. Marcus: *pushes button anyway* Oh, so I ran for nothing? (1) Rhett: *runs to statue) (1) Shawn: (runs to statue) (1) Chris: I'm afraid so Marcus. Dave: Come on team. You can do it! Jasmine: *Races* (1) Taylor: *Races* (1) Lamey: *Rushes To Topher and hugs Him* Looks Like We Won Topher! Good Job! Taylor: *races* (2) Dave: Your almost done Taylor! Topher: Uh...good job to you too, Amy. (CONF) I have a feeling that Amy...might like me o_o Taylor: *Races* (3) Dave: *cheers Taylor on* Taylor: *races* (4) Lamey: TOPHER! I Am Lamey! Not Amy! Amy: She Wishes She Could Be Me *Pushes Lamey* Dave: *dances* Taylor: *pushes button* Donezo. Dann: *races* Scarlett: *races* Chris: The Liberty Lovers place third and get $25. Crime Stoppers I'll see you at elimination. Dann: NOO! (I had to go somewhere which is why I didn't do much, sorry) Lamey: *Pushes Amy* (CONF: She Is Getting On My Last Nerve! Poisinous Apples Won't Compare) Amy: *Falls By Dave* GAH! Dave: *stops dancing* Uh...I'll help you up. *Helps Amy up* Amy: *Gets Up* Oh Gee *Blushes* Thanks.... (CONF: Things with Dave Are Weird It's Like We Can't Have A Friendship Because We Had A Relationship!) Elimination Ceremony 3: Crime Stoppers Chris: You lost again. Don't vote for Faith since she just got here. http://ask.fm/TDASVU ''' Raspucia (CONF): We lost again...it hurts to see another one of us go home. I just wish that we could have done more in the challenge today. I know the others are pulling their own weight, aren't they? If they're not, well...I just wouldn't know what to say. :( Lavender: (CONF) Damn i was too late for the challenge. I wanted to vote Faith cause she isnt one of us !!!! Shawn: (CONF) well i was either gonna vote for Lavender or Jasmine, and i've decided to vote for Lavender, sorry. '''Chris: Apartment keys go to Faith Shawn ' '''Dann ' '''Raspucia and Jasmine Sorry Lavender but you've been voted off! ''' Episode 4: Monster Hunt Apartment Lobby '''Chris: I thought I'd let you know that Marcus and Max are switching teams! Sky: (CONF: Whoa! People are already buying stuff from the store?) Lamey: Not Fair! Me and Topher Bought Tickets To! *Grabs Chris By The Collor* Listen To Me If My Topher Wants Something HE GETS IT Samey: (CONF) Ehhhh.. she is soooooo annoying! (END CONF) Thomas: Hey Samey! I want to talk to you for a bit! (CONF) For some reason I feel really connected to her, my only problem is those 2 annoying BRATS. I think it's cool to help her a bit. Amy: *Grabs Samey* Hey! Samey: Amy! Stop! I think you found your best sister Lamey. I'm tired about this. For now i'm going to have my own life without you Amy! *walks to Thomas* (CONF) Oh my gosh, if my primary school teachers watch this show, they will be proud on me (END CONF) Thomas: Come with me *Grabs her arm and walks her outside* (CONF) I've devised a plan to get rid of the twins once and for all! I think it would make Samey a little happier (NON CONF) Hey Samey, so instead of taking this nonsense from tweedle dumb and tweedle stupider, I say I use my money to switcaroo you onto my team, get you away from her and stuff. What do you think? Samey: *turns to Amy and looks. Then she turns back to Thomas* That would be awesome. *smiles and blushes* Amy: *Glares at Thomas* (CONF: Joke Is On Him Lamey, Topher, and Marcus Bought The Only Tickets There Is No Way That They Can Switch Now! *Sighs* The Reason For Lamey to Come Here Was To Get Samey Closer! But Now It's Driving Her Away!) (Oh... ) Thomas: *To Samey* Well I guess your stuck here for a while since I can't buy one there all out. But, once the merge happens I'll do anything in my power to get your sisters out of here. Samey: Ahw thanks for tryin' ! *smiles and walks back and looks to Amy* (CONF) I'm ready for it.. (END CONF) Amy: *Hugs Samey* Oh Thank Goodness You Can't Switch! What Did He Tell You! Samey: Ehm Amy, do i have to bring Chris to you? You hugged me.. and he wanted me to another team. Your acting mean again, same as always and i'm getting tired of it. Amy: I Am Sorry! I Hope You Can Forgive Me? Trey: 'Ey, mates. Sorry I haven't been doin' much lately, even though I just got here, I was sicker than a dingo with rabies during the winter for a while. But, now I'm all betta' and I'll do what I can to help us win. (CONF) First confessional? So many things to say... I think I'll go with this: Hi. *Waves* (END CONF) Faith: ... (CONF) I'm afraid to talk to them because, I'm afraid they won't like me. But, what if the people watching don't like me because I'm speaking to them too much? I'm sorry! I'll get out! Wait, would me getting out upset you? I don't want you to be upset! Please, don't! Don't cry! Wait, what if you're not crying and you find that rude... or offensive? I'm sorry for that too! I swear I'll do better from now on! But, what if I don't in anyone's eyes? What will I do? ... I'm sorry! *Cries* (END CONF) Ella: Look there! Two fresh faces! *smiles* Samey: I'll forgive you Amy. *huggs* (CONF) Finally, i got my sister back. (END CONF) Amy: *Shakes Trey's hand* Nice To Meet You! Looks Like Your On My Team Trey: I... guess so? Nice to meet you. *Shakes her hand back agrressively, not even realizing it* Max: (CONF) My new better be prepared for the sheer amount of evil that has been brought upon them! Muhahahahahaha!!! Beardo: *ping* *ping* POW!* *waves to Trey* Trey: (CONF) I think I'm gonna' do just fine.... (END CONF) Marcus: (CONF) The Liberty Lovers...seems like a decent enough team. I should probably go out and meet them. Or maybe they already know me. Well- oh, nevermind. I'll just continue planning out my day after challenges. (Non-CONF) *writing on notepad* Taylor: *Walks over to Marcus* Hey, welcome to the Liberty Lovers, dude. Marcus: Thanks for the welcome. I'm sure we'll get along fine and win some challenges at the least. Taylor: Yeah, as long as no-one on our team don't make us lose the challenge. Marcus: Well, from analyzing our fellow teammates, I think we'll do just fine. Or at least, good enough to barely not go to elimination. Or, that's just what I think. There might be a major upset or- Oh, sorry, sometimes I just go blathering on. I'll stop talking, as I don't want to get on anyone's bad side so early. Thanks for the welcome. Taylor: Anytime. *walks off to grab snack out of that one room in every apartment that has a lot of snacks to buy for no reason* Dave: Yes welcome Marcus to the team. *sniffs the air around Marcus* You seem normal...so that's good. Taylor: *walks back with Eesees Peecees* And you're not? You did go a little off the handle last season. No offense. Marcus: *to Dave* Err, that's...nice? Taylor: Well do you want an abnormal or a normal teammate? Question of the day. Marcus: Hmm, what do you mean? Taylor: What I mean is what provides a greater asset to your team? An abnormal teammate or a normal one, ya' know? They both have their advantages. For example, normal teammates are easier to cooperate with, an abnormal teammates may have their advantages in specific challenges. But the best teammates are the ones that can carry their team if they need to in the long run. Marcus: I suppose I see what you're saying. It was a very in-depth explanation. To answer your question, I'd take either, as long as they could help the team. Taylor: Yeah, man. Thomas: (CONF) Okay so Samey and Amy made up... I'm happy for her... but something doesnt smell right... Exploring the City Challenge 4 Chris: Challenge starts tonight 7/31/14 at 8pm EST (In case you didint see my mo mento, I'm going to be absent due to a goodbye party for my brother who is leaving tomarrow, sorry :( - CaptainSparklez13 (Thomas)) (Can't make the challenge, sorry. Out with my parents. -NP, OJ, SSoH) Chris: Today's challenge is... Monster: *takes Chris to the Empire Chris Building* ' '''Chef: CHRIS! Okay new challenge, come up with a way to save Chris! Best will win immunity! ' 'Chef: Alright we'll try it the Liberty Lovers' way! ' 'Monster: *releases Chris* ' 'Chris: You guys win! Crime stoppers place second and the City Folk third which means the Big Apples are going to elimination. ' City Folk Idea Leo: One of my inventions can work! Samey: Amy do you have any idea's? Amy: Yeah Duh! Do The Responsible Call The Police and They Will Get Them Easy! Clucky: Bawk bawk bawk >:( (there are no police here you prissy blonde mole-face cheerleader!!!!!) Amy: *Calls America's Police Station (idk tbh)* Yeah Chris Is Stuck On A Tower Save Him Thank You Samey: Are they gonna save him, Amy? Trey: We could just tranquilize the monster. It worked on a family of rabid squirrels who were trying to eat my entire family, so it should work for this thing. Amy: I Like It! Let's Go With Trey's Idea! Clucky: BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK ALERT BAWK BAWK BAWK (screams @tranquilizer) Big Apples Idea Ella: I can sing a song! *smiles* Sky: That could possibly work, Ella! Maybe, it'll calm the monster down! Topher: Um...I don't think the monster is real...and it might not have emotions to enjoy Ella's singing... Lamey: *Hugs Topher* Exactly what He Said! But We Should Think Bigger....Like WAIT I GOT IT! Remember That Monster Episode From TDA? Owen Couldn't Get Captured Because He Is A Fat Cow! If We Get Owen, Owen Can Way Him Down! Topher: ...Where are we going to get Owen, Amy? Ella: Shall i ask the birds where we can find Chris? Lamey: Ahh Topher You So Smart! What We Need Is A Heavy Object! Topher: Maybe the birds can carry the heavy object! Plus some other animals. Right, Ella? Lamey: Yeah! Ella Can Your Animals Do It!? (CONF: I Actually Have Nothing Bad To Say About Ella She Is Actually Pretty Nice!) Ella: Ofcourse i will! *sings* Hmmmhmmm come here sweet animals, and help us please! I hope you will help us and i dont get on my knees! You have to find the host, he is caught by a monster! If you lovely animals can help us that will be super! *the birds flies away and the deers runs away and ends with singing* I think they will help us. Topher: Awesome. Great thinking, Amy. Lamey: Great Job Ella! Topher! I Am Lamey! Not Amy! Crime Stoppers Idea Raspucia: How about we put our Crime Stoppin' Crime Stoppers Bodyguards to the test? They could save Chris! What do ya think? Dann: We should also equip them with a spiked shield to block and hurt the monster's attacks at the same time. Jasmine: How about we just gather a bunch of gunpowder and blow the monster up? Pretty simple. Faith: Whatever works for you all is fine. And if not, sorry. Liberty Lovers Idea Marcus: Well, this is an unfortunate predicament. Any ideas, new teammates? Dave: What if we distracted the monster with something that it likes? We could offer it to trade Chris for something else? I dunno... Marcus: That works just fine. But, the problem is... what would a Monster like? Dave: Well...monsters tend to like having a damsel in distress? Marcus: Yes, but...how would we get the damsel in distress back? And who would fill the role? Lana: Ehh! (CONF: If Princess Peach taught me anything, it's to be captured by a giant turtle-monster! I can do this part!) I'll do it! Marcus: Hmm, you sure? It's a risky job. Lana: Totally! I'm not scared of some monster! Marcus: Great. It seems we have our plan. Just be careful, okay? We don't know what this monster is like, it could try to eat you, or it could be nice. So be prepared. Like maybe we could give Lana something before she goes to take down the monster or are we just good with what we've got? Dave: *thinks* Well what if we made her even more pretty. You know like with a dress and make up? (Apparently the dinner party isint for another hour so i can poarticipate) Thomas: It's the best plan, I mean we could get a catapult, and launch someone up there and hit the monster to drop chris, we will have a tramploline or something to break his fall, and a make up crew... knowing chris... But if you guys dont want this plan we could go with your guys. Taylor: What about sort of like a bait and switch? Lana goes in as Princess Peach, who can hopefully divert a monster, and then someone could perhaps sneak up and swap out Chris with a dummy? Just brainstorming here. Marcus: That's a nice addition to the plan. Who here thinks they could sneak up on the monster? Anyone? Dave: I guess I'll do it. (CONF) I once was captured by a bear...this shouldn't be any different. Marcus: So, are we all set? Scarlett: Hold on, is this a real monster, a robot, or an intern in a costume? Taylor: I would assume the last two. Thomas: So correct me if I'm wrong, were going to send Lana up to the monster to distract the monster as a princess, than Dave is going to sneak up on the monster and switch Chris out with the dummy...? Sounds good to me. Elimination Ceremony 4: Big Apples 'Chris: What can I say? You tried your best and it was terrible. Now go vote someone off http://ask.fm/TDASVU ' Ella: Ahw! *the birds flies to Ella* It's not a problem at all, sweet, sweet birds! Take care of yourself, and go to your mother! *blows a kiss to the birds and votes* Topher: I have voted, Chris. Though, I would've thought our idea was better. (CONF) Maybe he's just too old...wait...too old! I have an idea. :D Max: Muhahahaha! Time to eliminate one of these not-so-evil people! Andrew: HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY I MISSED THIS CHALLENGE (user on vacation) Lamey: (CONF: Censored Andrew) Don't Worry You Will Be Safe (CONF: On Eh T'now) Sky: I voted! 'Chris: Well this was a fast vote. Apartment keys go to ' '''Topher Lamey Ella Sky ''' '''and Max. Sorry Andrew but you gotta go Episode 5: What's in a Name? Apartment Lobby Amy: Hey Lamey! How Are You! Lamey: *Reading Magazine* Oh Just, Splendid Amy: Can You Go Get Me Food? Lamey: No Way! (CONF: Today I Had The Most Wonderful Dream! Me And Topher Were Making Out The Dream Happened 2 Days In A Row! It Must Mean Something!) Amy: Let Me Rephrase, Get Me Some Food NOW! (CONF: I May Be A Little Hard On Her But I Am Hungry!) Lamey: *Scowls* (CONF: Censored) Samey: *looks to Amy and Lamey* Lamey: Topher, Wanna Come? Topher: Where? Ella: *looks interested and smiles to Lamey and Topher and walks around* Lamey: Too Get Food! Chris: By the way, Amy and Taylor are switching teams. There are NO MORE Swap Tickets by the way Samey: Oh my gosh, Amy!!! No !! (CONF) Did i say that. I thought i just wanted Amy gone. But it feels .. different. (END CONF) Amy: Sorry! *Goes By Liberty Lovers* (CONF: Yes That Was A Crazy Choice But I Need To Patch Things Up With Dave And THis Team Is On A Winning Streak! Bonus!) Samey: (CONF) Well, i have to do it now on myself. No sister, no friends. A whole new start i think. (END CONF) Lamey: *Sits Down* Faith: *Runs in, breathing heavily* I made it here as fast as I could! I'm sorry, for... And I-- Mhm. So... Sorry! Eh, what? *Drops* Beardo: *helps her up* *wrerp* *flerp* *querp* Dave: *eats a cookie* Thomas: (CONF) So Amy is on my team now... look I care about Samey, and this her sister, so it would make sense to befriend her! (NON - CONF) Hey Amy! Hope you enjoy our team! Amy: Um Yeah Thanks........(CONF: He Likes My Sister! And He Is Going Down!) Hey Dave! Where Did You Get That Cookie? Dave: *points at a closest* There is an entire jar full of cookies in there. *eats another cookie* Thomas: (CONF) Juding by her questioning tone I can tell she doesnt like or trust me (NON-CONF) Look I can tell you don't like me, so whats the problem? Amy: *Grabs Cookie And Sits Down By Dave* Thomas: Forget it. (CONF) I can tell her heart hasnt changed! She's drawing me and Samey away from each other... not like what we had was ever there... (NON - CONF) *walks outside, sulking* Thomas: Hey Dave can I talk to you for a sec? Exploring the City Leo: *Goes to secret hideout* Now it's time to find the perfect person to be my sidekick! *Looks up all the Pahkitew Island Contestants on the computer* (CON) Found her! (CON END) Trey: Wow. I've never seen buildings like this. Faith: Hi, Trey. Wait, you didn't want me to say "hi," did you? I'm sorry. Trey: Err, what? Faith: I'm so sorry for speaking! It wasn't my turn! I ruined your time alone! Trey: It's fine... I think. Faith: I upset you! *Cries while running off* (CONF) Now someone already hates me. It won't be long until everyone else does too. But, wait, what if they already do? What if there's a secret club named "I Hate Faith!" What do I do? I already walked around the city because I knew they didn't like me. Wait, what if they need me to stay and they think lesser of me now? ... *Bolts out of the confessional* (END CONF) Trey: (CONF) She's weird. (END CONF) Max: Hmmm... I wonder what in this city can be used for evil? Thomas: *Sits on a building and stares at the sun* (CONF) I can't sulk forever I guess... Amy will probably stop at nothing to get me kicked off if I continue to like her sister, time to get my head in the game! I came on this show for the money, not the relationships... and the amazing girls... who talk to you... *Slaps self* Focus! Million dollars > Girls Amy: What Are You Doing Trying To Get Blind Thomas: No, trying to forget your sister, I think you don't like me because I kinda liked her. So I'm trying to get over her. I can't come between your guy's sisterhood, it's what she wants. Amy: Thank You! Thomas: No problem? (CONF) That was easy, but remember I can't have any targets on my back! (NON - CONF) Anything to make sure no one hates me! Amy: Yeah Ok Listen *Sits Down* I Will Let You Date Samey If You Help Me With Something Thomas: Really!! Wait... depends... (CONF) Focus. Amy: I Want To Be Friends With Dave Again Will You Talk To Him? Marcus: *walks over to Thomas & Amy* Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I wished to welcome you to the team, Amy. I'm not much of a veteran to be a welcomer, but I want you to feel right at home at the team. It will improve our team morale. Amy: Oh Hi! Very Nice To Meet You! (CONF: Nice Equals Gullible Obvious Alliance!) Hey Would You Like To Be In A Alliance? Marcis: Um, an alliance? I suppose it would be beneficial, but- ...eh, sure. Why not? (CONF) An alliance would be very helpful for the Pre-Merge stage, it's like someone watching your back and stuff. You never know when someone's plotting against you... Max: *finds a warehouse* This looks like an excellent place to evil! *walks into it* Amy: Great! Thomas: Amy, can I join the allaince? (CONF) Getting into an allaince is just what I need now, Marcus is expendable.... but Amy might be helpful! Challenge 5 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 8/2/14 at 6pm EST Chris: Your challenge is to come up with a new name for this city. Apparently the producers said that the name doesn't attract people and is selfish and blah blah blah. The name cannot have anything to do with me. Good luck. Chris: Well I gotta say the Liberty Lovers win again. City Folk, not my first choice for a name but it works. Big Apples third place and Crime Stoppers... *sigh* you guys lose again! ''' City Folk Idea Samey: Well, team .. what about Falls Hill? Clucky: Bawk bawk. (Townsville City!!!!) Beardo: *chi-ching* *gives a thumbs up to Samey* Clucky: Bawk... (Fine... D:) Leo: Sure Taylor: Chris County? Wait, no. It's gotta' be attracting. How about "Low Taxes and Low Crime Rate"? Clucky: Bawk bawk bawk???? bawk bawk cluck bawk cluck!!! caw. (Are you dense???? It can't have anything to do with Chris!!!!! And the second name is horrible ugh. Taylor: O...kay? I'll go with Samey's idea. Big Apples Idea Ella: Sweet! We could do Town Square, Oriënt York ? Topher: We should do Topherton, because I'm the second best thing after Chris. Ella: I love it, Topher! And it sounds really nice. *sings* Welcome in Topherton, the city for everyone! Hmmmmmhmmmmm *sings* Lamey: Magnificent Idea Topher! But Oriënt York Fits In With The Season's Theme! Max: Topherton? Seriously? That name is not even close to amazing my name... Insidious City! Everyone should love that name... if they're worth an ounce of evil!!! Topher: (CONF) I figured if Amy liked me, she would agree with everything I say. Why isn't she??? (END) But...Topherton D: Sky: How about '''The Total Drama Mound Town! (CONF: It may not be the best name, but at least it's something!) Lamey: Yes Tophertown! Great! (CONF: I Need To Prove To Him I Am Not Amy!) Max: *facepalms, then throws his hands up in the air* I'm on a team of goody-two-shoes! (CONF) I'll never be able to accomplish any evil with these inferior beings on my team! If only I could switch back teams! Then maybe someone there would appreciate my geniusness! Ella: Wait a minute ... you are Grumpy! *walks to Max and kneels and starts to sing* A bad look makes people afraid for you, but i'm not scared at all but i dont get the clue. Are you mad, angry or just wanna have lunch? Well, keep focus and let's win this challenge! *sings* Max: *looks frustrated, growls at Ella* You dare call me grumpy! Do you know who I am? I AM EVILLLLL!!!!!! Muhahaahaha! And Evil always wins... That's why we're picking Insidious City as this city's new name! (CONF) If my team doesn't go with my name, they're not worth my time... my EVIL time! Crime Stoppers Idea Shawn: i got a totally awesome, but strange name...i say we call the city.... CRIME SHINE CITY!! Liberty Lovers Idea Rhett: OK...how's about Paradise Boulevard? Dave: *shrugs* The name works for me. Lana: Yeah, I like it! Fits in perfectly! Thomas: I like the name Stone Whakaari, it translates in maori for Dramatic stone, the stone representing the buildings and the drama representing the show Marcus: I think Paradise Boulevard works better at attracting people, personally. Thomas: Picky picky picky! Alright than! Amy: The Name Works Perfect! Rhett: hehe, thanks guys, hopefully this will make up for not helping out as much. Elimination Ceremony 5: Crime Stoppers 'Chris: You guys lost so you gotta vote. Raspucia cannot be voted for so go vote! http://ask.fm/TDASVU ' Category:TDASVU